Masaki's Secret
by SpaceisforStars
Summary: 17 years ago a human was kidnapped from the human realm. After a deal and a set of twins; only time will tell how her secret will reveal itself. 16 years later, a mysterious arrancar helps Ichigo and the gang out of Hueco Mundo and her true past? Revealed
1. Chapter 1: Suspicions

Suspicions.

A single girl, no, a young adult; hides behind a pillar. She watches as Ulquiorra's body turns into spirit particles and floats peacefully into oblivion. The end to his life, mundane in contrast to how he lived. Said female watched as the person Ulquiorra so commonly called, "woman," stared at the specks of dust in shock. Of course, even she would be in shock over the vague last words of the cuatro; which reverberated through the air. The surprising words directly suggest that he learned to love. A feat no one thought possible for the nihilist.

The observer noted that the orange haired boy made his way over to the other girl slowly and gingerly. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, his most common idiosyncrasy. Expecting the girl to accept that the fight is over and go with the him, he stood up and offered a hand to the girl, waiting for her to take it. The girl did quite the opposite. She turned and managed to muster up a glare. Compared to Hitsugaya's glares, it is no match; but such an act startled the boy. He was expecting the caring response of the girl he came to know; came to save.

Now it is the boys turn to take on a shocked disposition. The auburn haired girl stood up form her kneeling position, and turned on her heel. This time, the orange haired boy's hand is left extended in mid air towards the female.

"Where are you going?" He calls to her.

"Uryu was fighting, I'm going to heal him."

It truly is as simple as that.

"It appears that she became attached to the cold man." The observer said while stepping out from behind the aforementioned pillar.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

He drew his sword and took on a defensive stance. The girl laughed at his actions which unsettled the boy even further.

"I could have asked you the same thing."

"Answer me," the boy demanded.

Fully stepping out of the shadows the girl strode gracefully to the him.

"Do not demand anything from me. I could have killed you by now, but I have not. Doesn't that tell you anything on how I stand?"

The boy asked another question, "what do you want?"

"I merely wish to help. I detest that man Aizen with the entirety of my being. To calm the worries your face displays, he has no idea that I am even alive and breathing. Never has he met, seen or sensed me."

The boy sheathed his sword and dropped his defensive stance. His body language, however, suggests that he still is not convinced of her claims.

"Also, I know Las Noches like the back of my hand. Including," she raised her voice slightly to make sure the boy knows that what she is about to say is of extreme importance for him and his friends, "the fact that I know where all of the exits out of this fortress lie, I have even created a few myself. So can I be of assistance?" She asked thrusting her hand out to act as a middle man between the two teens.

He grabbed her hand and shook it, albeit still unsure about how his decision will play in the long run.

"Follow me, we will meet up with the girl and other people you came with, then head out."

"How do you know all of this?"

She smirked, "I merely observe."

He mentally shrugged, not fully understanding nor aware of the tone behind her statement.

She led him to a clearing, though the name is now misleading after the events that have occurred here priorly. The large room is anything but 'clear'.

Off towards the left three people sat huddled together. An ominous orange glow came from the boy with glasses, on further inspection she observes that the girl from before is the origin of said glow.

"Ah I almost didn't recognize the room," she said somewhat placidly.

The other four humans turned their heads to her, only one caught onto her condescending tone.

"Who is she?" The same boy to notice asked.

"I would appreciate being addressed to since I am standing right in front of you. Secondly, I am merely here to help."

"What kind of help could you possibly give us, arrancar?" He sneered sarcastically.

Her eyes widened, though quickly returned back to normal as the tension in the room rose.

"Do not deem me invaluable to your cause until you have heard my case."

"Oh, what could that possibly be?" The boy said arrogantly.

_'It's funny,'_ the girl's mind began to reel, _'it appears arrogance is always partners with ignorance.'_

"For starters, there is an exit right behind your back."

The four others in the room looked to be having a pulmonary embolism, their faces held that much astonishment. Without further ado; the girl moved to the wall behind the four-eyes back. She looked around for a few seconds until she discovered the small mark previously scratched upon the smooth surface.

The mark, although small, exhibits the characteristics of complexity. With multiple swirls and dips, twists and hidden letters; it is a wonder she even managed to carve it.

Pressing her palm to the mark, she sent a small wave of her spiritual energy through her hand and into the mark. Stepping back, she let the wall fold in on itself until a passage way took place of the strange mark.

Turning her head slightly; she looked at the faces of those who surround her.

Awe.

Bewilderment.

Even a glimpse of dread coming from the other girl.

It truly is remarkable she managed to make the 'escape routes' without bringing notice to herself. Of course it has always been the plan; for her to find a way out.

To escape.

Those ideals were installed in her head since she could first hold conversation. All thanks to her father, the rightful king of Las Noches; of Hueco Mundo.

"We don't have all day now do we?" Her voice cut through the silence like an expert blade.

When she began to stride through the opening, the others scrambled up and followed behind her. Metaphorically, they are ducklings to their mother.

After walking for a few minutes and most of the humans following behind her nearly falling down the unexpected decline, they made it to a wall. In the darkness the girl who made the original doorway sent a small pulse of her reiatsu. If it was interrupted by anything, it surely would be the small mark.

"She's probably going to kill us now that she got us into the dark," the skeptic called under his breath.

The girl from before took a sharp intake of breath in fear of the other girl her age.

Silently seething, she managed a, "not quite."

_'There it is.' _A small clicking noise reverberated throughout the small space, echoing out to the other doorway and the messy clearing. As a result from the sound waves, the other doorway closed and the one in front of the girl in question; opened.

"Finally I can go back home." The auburn haired female called in relief.

"Put your faith in the desert sand," the girl called out vaguely, "it will lead you to where you desire."

The larger male with shaggy hair seemed to get her message when the others simple stared at her blankly. Thanks to the, quite literally, wishful thinking; the group arrived at the garganta.

"Thank you for helping us."

The strange girl shot them a quizzical look, "do not dismiss me. I am leaving along with you."

She jumped into the garganta when the others showed no signs of doing so themselves.

The others shot unsure glances at each other, but in the end jumped in after her.

Back in the underground training arena at Urahara Shoten, the shop owner, Urahara Kisuke walked around the girl in a tight circle. Scrutinizing everything visible to him.

Not wanting to seem hostile, she help her hand out to the blond haired man.

"I'm Tsukiko," the others filtered through the garganta to hear Tsukiko's name.

"I am Urahara Kisuke." He said while grabbing her hand to shake, "I am also the owner of this shop."

Tsukiko raised her eye brows, in no way did the underground training facility look like a shop.

"Ah, you shall see. Let's go," Urahara beckoned for her to follow.

She took only two steps before the orange haired kid interrupted, "you don't know if she's trustworthy! She's an arrancar, she could kill us at any moment."

Tsukiko spun around on her heel to glare at the boy, "if I wanted to kill you, would I have helped you leave unnoticed?"

The boy stammered over his words trying to make out a clear response. Tsukiko merely lifted her chin a little higher in a smug manner and followed Urahara to the set of stairs leading to the actual shop itself.

"You own a… candy shop?" Tsukiko asked while walking past the merchandise. Urahara simply nodded as he led her to the back room, that so often served as a place to meet and discuss certain topics.

Tea was placed on the large round table, which lays close to the ground, only seconds after the two took their seats. When a little black cat rubbed against Tsukiko's leg asking for attention; Urahara deadpanned. Sometimes, Shihoin Yoruichi proved to be too much for the shop keeper.

Tsukiko pet the cat and scratched behind it's ears, during which; the four teens she helped walked into the room. Though surprisingly, no tea was placed at their seats.

_'Perhaps the man from before already knew that they do not like tea.' _Unknowingly to her, her thought is truth.

"So your name is Tsukiko?" The arrogant boy from before asked, well; more like stated the obvious.

"You are correct, but I find it rude how I know none of your names."

An awkward tension echoed throughout the room, one that went over Tsukiko's head. The others minds were reeling, _'Should I tell her?' _

Finally, the other girl piped up, "I'm Inoue Orihime."

"It's nice to know your name, Inoue," Tsukiko replied with a courteous smile.

The other boys, raised an eye brow at her behavior. They figured that all arrancar were brute and forceful. Not kind and polite. The fact that Tsukiko had manners unnerved and scared them a little subconsciously. This subconscious fear became the reason they were so hesitant to offer their names.

"Sado Yasutora, though you can call me Chad."

"Good to know."

Ichigo, being the kind hearted person he is, was the next the give in, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Can I call you strawberry?" Tsukiko retaliated with a slight giggle. She though it to be hilarious that a guys name was a type of fruit.

"No!" Ichigo yelled.

Sighing exasperatedly, Tsukiko let it go.

Throughout the dialogue, Urahara drew his fan. Behind it, no one noticed his eyes flicking back and forth between the two noting every similarity he saw.

_'Hm.. similar jaw line structure and facial characteristics. Tsukiko seems to have orange highlights the color of Ichigo's hair, if not brighter. They appear to be the same age, and even looked about the same height when they stood near each other.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the quincy finally gave up.

"Although I would rather not, my name is Ishida Uryu."

"Well I'm relieved that you finally surrendered you name to me," Tsukiko said with a slight smile.

"Now you guys all look tired, go home and rest," Urahara said bluntly from behind his fan.

Too tired to argue, the four removed themselves from the room. Though one boy in particular looked back upon the shop keeper and the arrancar, his suspicions never did falter and break like the others.

"Tsukiko, I have an extra room in my shop upstairs, you are welcome to stay here."

His tone, on the surface, was light an airy, as if offering a room to a stranger was no big deal. He hid his ulterior motive well, for his reasons to offer the room were more for a chance to observe the strange girl.

A look of shock made itself present on Tsukiko's, he had to admit, beautiful face, "are you sure?"

"Positive. Now if you will just follow me I can lead you to your room."

"Arigato! Arigato! Oh thank you so much!"

Quickly, Tsukiko scurried behind the shopkeeper and followed him so an average sized room. Its walls a pale purple, with a full sized bed mattress lying on the floor across from the door with black sheets and a multicolored duvet covering it. Three pillows adorned the bed, one a solid purple darker then the room, the other two had the same pattern as the duvet stitched onto it. A patter of swirls that were not too dainty, but fierce thanks to the bold stitching and contrast of the light purple and pure black. Diagonally across the room stood a large black dresser, on the adjacent wall; a full sized mirror with black trim.

Three windows will let in a perfect amount of light during the day, but this time at night, the few visible stars shone through. One window is above the bed, across from the door. The second is further down that wall, behind the dresser. The third and last is located on the wall right above where her head would be as she slept.

All in all, the room seemed to be made especially for Tsukiko. It fit her personality, her likes and even involved her favorite color; purple.

Too stunned for words, she didn't notice Urahara walk out of the room and slide the door closed.

When she turned around to thank the kind man yet again, he was gone. She shrugged and opted to make the room more her own by rearranging it just the smallest bit.

When she was done, the bed ended up in the corner of the walls where the dresser and mirror previously were. Since the room's dimensions made it more long than it is wide, the dresser was placed along the wall opposite the door. The mirror stood catty cornered between the two windows.

Even though the room still seemed rather empty, it was late and Tsukiko needed her rest. She took off the white vest that covered her black tank top and thought about different things to put in the room, should she have the chance to get some furnishings. Hopping into the, surprisingly, soft bed; unconsciousness claimed her in a matter of minutes and dispersed all former thoughts of room décor.

* * *

For a picture of what Tsukiko looks like, head over to my profile. It's the web: homepage thing.

July 25th 2:27 am.


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Reiraku

A Strange Reiraku.

It would figure that as soon as Tsukiko thought of shopping, Matsumoto Rangiku showed up the next day.

"Good morning Hitsugaya, Matsumoto," Urahara greeted pleasantly and respectfully as always.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" he mumbled under his breath.

Urahara shut the door behind the tenth division officers, then leading them to the back room so that they can discuss why they two even showed up in the first place.

As usual, the big man, Tsukabishi Tessai; brought three cups of tea to the table.

"So, not meaning to sound impertinent, why are you here?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent us here to check on a suspicious reiatsu that appeared last night."

"Oh is that so?" Urahara immediately thought of his guest who is most likely still sleeping in the other bedroom.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered the rhetorical question to continue, "it was hidden very well but thanks to Kurotsuchi taicho's new machine he was able to detect that the soul who possesses this reiatsu also possesses a different reiraku. It was a pinkish color."

"Hm…" Urahara said thoughtfully, "that is strange."

In truth he didn't find it strange at all, it only aided to his suspicions. But he knew that she would be safe, for now anyway. Hitsugaya wouldn't think anything of a 'human girl' staying in his shop.

Speaking of the 'human girl', she's walking down the stairs as they speak.

"Good morning Urahara," she said walking in for what she already realized when anyone goes into the room, they receive a cup of tea. Still not fully awake, she hasn't realized the guests standing beyond her field of vision. Though when another woman walked into the room, she drew Tsukiko's attention out of her sleepy state.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for not noticing earlier," Tsukiko said while getting up, "I'm Tsukiko." She held out her hand for the three new comers.

Not sure of what to do, Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and shook when she started to.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

He left out the formalities as not to arouse her suspicions as to why he is called captain.

For some reason Tsukiko has the habit of shaking hands instead of bowing to greet people. Though this habit is a learned one from her father who it was taught to by her mother.

Mother.

That's someone she never met, she took off and left as soon as Tsukiko was born. Perhaps that's why she keeps shaking hands.

Following Hitsugaya's lead, Matsumoto quickly shook Tsukiko's hand, "Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Shihouin Yoruichi," she said as the last one to shake Tsukiko's hand.

"Also, I'm the one who lives in the room across from you."

"Oh! Well I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last night, I was a little preoccupied with my room."

"No don't worry you already met me," Tsukiko screwed up her face in thought but could not recall seeing Yoruichi's face along with the others she met last night.

Matsumoto brought her out of her stupor, "room? What about your room?"

_'Oh no, not again.' _Hitsugaya thought.

"Would you like to see it?"

"Of course! Now what were you thinking about with the room?"

"Well I was thinking that it's a little bare…" but by then they were out of ear shot of the others in the meeting room.

"Well I could help you out if you want?" Matsumoto suggested.

"Oh would you? Thank you so much," she agreed while opening the door.

"You're right," Matsumoto said while sweat dropping, "it is empty."

She looked around, as if assessing the colors and patterns involved with the, in Tsukiko's opinion, awesome room.

"Is there anything in the dresser?" Matsumoto asked schemingly.

"No I don't own any clothes yet, why?" Tsukiko asked, catching on to Matsumoto's tone, suspiciously.

"That means that we can go shopping!" She said excitedly, "oh I can just imagine all the clothes that will look so cute on you!"

Tsukiko held a confused look on her face, "um… Matsumoto?"

She interrupted the latter's rant.

"Ya?"

"What's shopping?"

The room, scratch that, the whole world seemed to lapse into an uncomfortable silence. The people down stairs felt it as well and tensed up, expecting something to be coming. Hitsugaya immediately moved his hand to the hilt of his sword in case it was a hollow attack. But no, it couldn't be that, it had to be something much much worse.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOPPING IS?" They all heard Matsumoto scream from upstairs.

Hitsugaya held back the urge to facepalm, for he knew how serious Matsumoto would take this. Not knowing what shopping is, is like committing one of the seven deadly sins in Matsumoto's book.

"Hey wait-" was heard in protest from Tsukiko.

"Captain!" Matsumoto called while rushing down the stairs and back to the meeting room. "Can we go shopping?"

His eye twitched at the suggestion.

"What in your mind gave you the idea to ask that," he said annoyed, "I thought I told you before we left, no shopping!"

Tsukiko snickered as she observed a short white haired man scold a fully grown much taller woman like she was a child. Yoruichi and Urahara merely deadpanned.

"It's Tsukiko! She doesn't have any clothes! She needs some decorations to fill up her room too! Please!" She begged.

Hitsugaya looked like he wasn't going to cave in any time soon.

Matsumoto thought quickly, "you can search or the person with the weird reiatsu-"

"Reiraku-"

"What ever! Just please!"

Hitsugaya sighed, so he finally caved in, "fine." He said almost begrudgingly.

"Yay! Now come on Tsukiko, I'll let you borrow something of mine so that you can go out in public, and look cute, until we get you some of your own clothes!"

"O-okay," Tsukiko said shakily.

Matsumoto pulled her out of the room again and she shot 'help me' glances to the remaining people in the room.

"Well I guess we should go as well, we need to stock up on groceries and other necessities." Yoruichi suggested.

"Yea, and I need to make sure Matsumoto doesn't spend another fortune." Hitsugaya backed her up so that she wouldn't be alone with the two girls.

They looked to Mr. Hat-n-clogs expectantly.

He raised an eye brow at them.

"Yes you're coming. Not go get dressed." Urahara sighed in defeat and walked up stairs.

Fifteen minutes later Matsumoto showed up at Urahara Shoten with Tsukiko in tow, looking a bit dazed. Though once out of it, her mind focused again and she quickly observed what everyone else was wearing.

Yoruichi was in flare jeans, with rips at the knees, a white belt around her waist and wore a simple black tight t-shirt with a white stripe going across her chest. Hitsugaya wore black loose fitting jeans, a white button down shirt and a black jacket over it. Urahara was in loose fitting blue jeans that look slightly worn with, sticking to his green theme, a green long sleeved shirt and of course, his ever present hat. Finally stopping, Tsukiko took note that Matsumoto's skirt really is as short as she thought it was. The skirt had a red and yellow pattern on it and she wore a white long sleeved v-neck shirt.

"Doesn't she look so cute!" Matsumoto asked.

Yoruichi immediately jumped in on the conversation with Matsumoto and Tsukiko as they walked out the door. Urahara and Hitsugaya followed behind. Though the priorly mentioned men wouldn't admit it, they both think that Tsukiko looks amazing. Neither expected Tsukiko to have a nice body, but underneath the loose hakama pants and baggy shirt neither could tell. The skinny jeans she's wearing fit her perfectly, the top; a tight light yellow sweater that hung off her right shoulder. They also noticed how flawless her skin is and how skinny she is as well.

Urahara took notice of certain assets, _'smaller than Yoruichi's.. but not bad.' _As if sensing he was thinking nasty thoughts, Yoruichi turned back and shot Urahara a look of warning. He sheepishly held his hands up in defeat and mentally shok his head of the thoughts.

A light blush even found its way onto Hitsugaya's cheeks for a few milliseconds before he shook his head and got it away.

Since it is such a nice spring day out, they, well really Matsumoto, decided they should all walk the nearly twenty blocks to the shopping district in Karakura Town.

No one complained on their long walk to the shops, although Matsumoto started too, Hitsugaya reminded her of who's decision it was about walking. That quieted her for the remaining few blocks.

When they reached the outer stores, they group passed a small tea shoppe. The guys with them dismissed themselves to hang out in the small store while the girls shopped. They all decided on meeting up afterwards at the same shop.

"So where should we go first?" Matsumoto directed her question mostly towards Tsukiko since she was the person in the highest need of items.

"Well.. for clothes? Then furniture I suppose since it will be heavier..."

"Yea the guys can carry the furniture so that we can get groceries," Yoruichi added after Tsukiko finished her half-hearted and unsure suggestions.

"So what... store? Yes, what store should we go to for the clothes?" Tsukiko asked tentatively, all the new terms Matsumoto and Yoruichi threw at her re still sinking in.

_'To think there is all of this beyond Hueco Mundo, but I think I like it better here...'_

Tsukiko, lost in thoughts, followed closely behind the other two women as they navigated their way through the crowds of Karakura.

Eventually they entered a store, as soon as Tsukiko laid her eyes on the first article of clothing, she fell in love.

"These clothes are gorgeous!" Tsukiko added her cents worth.

"I believe that this style is called vintage," Yoruichi described for her.

"Yea, it's vintage alright," Matsumoto added flatly.

"You don't like this style Matsumoto?" Tsukiko asked with a mountain of clothes on her arm already, some with Matsumoto's help but most from her own sense.

"No I do, but it isn't very revealing," she said with a pout.

Yoruichi and Tsukiko laughed over this, and Tsukiko found herself enjoying the activity known as 'shopping' and being in their company.

"You know what? I bet that I can find you a suitable vintage outfit," Tsukiko challenged while handing over a Mt. Everest sized pile of clothes for the shop keeper to put in a dressing room for her.

"You're on," Matsumoto agreed, "what are the stakes?"

"Hm..." Tsukiko thought hard for a few moments.

"If I can find the outfit you have to pay for everything I buy today."

"Deal," Matsumoto agreed.

"Now if I win and you can't find an outfit, you have to buy be five bottles of sake. My choice, no matter how expensive."

Tsukiko though it over for a few moments, she doesn't have any money. Instead of just agreeing she spoke her mind, "I have no money..."

"Oh that's nothing to worry about!" Yoruichi butt in, "while you eft with Matsumoto, Kisuke gave me money for you to make your purchases."

"Alright," looking back at Matsumoto, "you're on."

As a second thought she added, "well... after I try on my clothes."

With a bright smile she lead the other girls to the back where her pile of clothes doubled once again.

She put the outfits on as quickly as possible, and showed the other girls. Each time she exited the small room, that seemed more like a closet, she was met with one of three types of answers; nods yes, shaking their heads no, and/ or whistling at her or howling as a joke.

When she was done, the mountain diminished to the size of a large truck. Speaking of trucks, they are probably going to have to rent one for all the shopping bags Tsukiko is going to end up having.

"Now, onto the bet..." Tsukiko started.

"Wait!" Matsumoto interrupted, "you don't have any shoes, or accessories!"

"Accessories?" She asked. Matsumoto and Yoruichi would have headdesked if there was a desk to complete such action. Honestly though, an on looker would have never realized that the two women with her told Tsukiko all the ins and outs of fashion on the walk over.

So, now the large truck grew to tractor- trailer size. But Tsukiko couldn't help but love everything in the store, and shopping in general.

"Okay, now," Tsukiko said seriously, "the bet."

The way Tsukiko said it, and her expression, earned laughs from the other girls; with Tsukiko following suit quickly.

Tsukiko pulled a few items off different shelves and sections of the store. Each article, in her opinion, was very revealing.

At last, Matsumoto ended up in the dressing room. Trying on the first of ten outfits. When she walked out, Tsukiko was astonished at how good it looked on her, when it would look absolutely sluttish on any one else. It is a white crochet top that hung off her left shoulder, underneath it a lime green tube top. For bottoms, spandex like black shorts that went up to right under her naval.

"Tsukiko, I love it!" She admitted, totally forgetting about the bet.

"Is it revealing enough for you?" Yoruichi tried to edge on the conversation to see if Tsukiko really has won.

"Yea! It's perfect!" Then she realized what she said, "so you win Tsukiko. But honestly I could care less! These are so cute, I need to try on the rest!" She ran back into the dressing room excitedly leaving Tsukiko and Yoruichi high-fiving out the door.

"Care to pick out some outfits for me?" Yoruichi asked as a joke.

Tsukiko laughed at the suggestion but after Matsumoto came out of the dressing room in another outfit, Yoruichi added, "no, I'm serious."

Tsukiko nodded, she didn't expect to have such a knack for matching things together. But she supposed that it's like seeing all the different types of outfits in Las Noches, just with color.

The girls left the store after three hours, each with multiple shopping bags in their hands; all full of clothes, shoes and colorful accessories. Not surprisingly Tsukiko had the most, a whopping twenty bags that she somehow managed to carry all herself.

They reached the tea shoppe again, Urahara and Hitsugaya were conversing lightly by the window. When they spotted the girls they sweat dropped at all the bags they had in possession.

Assuming what all guys would assume when they saw that many bags, Urahara asked, "are you ready to head out?"

"No!" The women in front of him half yelled at him.

"We were just dropping off the bags we have so far," Yoruichi added.

"Yea, we still have a few more stores to check out," Matsumoto said.

Then their plan went into full throttle with Tsukiko's question, "would you guys mind taking these back to my room at the shop? It would be really helpful if you could."

Not wanting to seem rude to Tsukiko, her politeness also helped to convince them, they nodded their heads in agreement and started to take bags from the girls.

"We will meet you guys back at the store in an hour, then we all have to go back out again."

"What for?" Hitsugaya and Urahara almost whined.

"Food stuff, uh.. what do you call them," Tsukiko thought for a moment, "ah, Groceries!"

"Okay, see you then," Urahara dismissed them and turned to leave, Hitsugaya in check.

"Women..." Urahara said.

Yoruichi threw a random crumpled up newspaper at the back of Urahara's head. It hit the back, but in retaliation all was heard was his fading laugh.

"So where's the furniture store?" Tsukiko asked.

"Follow me," Yoruichi said, "I know exactly what store will carry furniture with the designs in your room."

"Really? How?" Tsukiko questioned politely.

"I'm the one to decorated it."

Tsukiko's eyes widened in surprise, then warmed up in admiration, "oh thank you so much. I really love it!"

"Don't mention it," Yoruichi stopped, "follow me, I know a short cut."

Not doubting her sense of direction around the city, the other two followed behind obediently. In five minutes, thanks to the detour, the three ended up in front of a furniture across town. Still following Yoruichi she guided the others into the back of the store where the furniture without full sets was sitting.

Tsukiko wandered over to a lamp that caught her eye. It is a black standing lamp that curves over, like a cane but with a more gradual and long curve, and attached to the end of the curve is a purple hanging lantern in the shape of a rectangle with small swirls cut out of the material at the top.

"I thought these don't have actual sets," Tsukiko directed the sort of question at Yoruichi.

"They don't, they get these in one piece at a time. You have no idea how long I had to wait in between buying the duvet for the pillows, and after the pillows for the sheets."

"But why are there so many pieces that go with the set now?" Tsukiko asked.

"I'm not sure.." Yoruichi dropped off. Then turned to look around.

Tsukiko called over a store clerk to take the items she wants to the desk to check out. She found not only the lamp, but a black leather love seat and a purple, kind of, bean bag chair with the same pattern as the duvet, only inverted colors. Matsumoto also found a rug for her to put over the hard wood floors. It's a simple square one that isn't too big it's black with two borders of purple surrounding the edges. The outer most borer was thick while the inner border was very thin, merely a third the size of the bigger stripe.

During the time, Yoruichi disappeared. Only until Matsumoto paid for the items did Yoruichi return.

"You guys can go ahead back to the shop, I'll get the furniture back."

"How-" Tsukiko started to ask.

"Don't worry, just go back," Yoruichi said seriously.

Tsukiko and Matsumoto shrugged it off and walked back.

"Where's Yoruichi?" Urahara asked.

"She found a way to get the furniture back here, so we're going to go to the supermarket without her." Tsukiko said flatly.

The supermarket was much, much closer than the other stores, only a few blocks down. Since Urahara had the list, he designated every one was to pick up a few items. Tsukiko and Matsumoto found theirs and brought them back quickly so they could roam around the store a little.

"About what I was saying before," Hitsugaya continued when the girls were out of ear shot, "I cannot even get a glimpse at the reiraku. It's as if they are being protected by something. The only time I searched and found a little bit of pink was when we were at the tea shoppe, but then it disappeared. While I was at your place there seemed to be no hope, I couldn't even find the small amount of reiatsu from the person either!" Hitsugaya said frustrated. His mission was to find the person with the reiraku, he only had today to do it and did not want to fail by any means.

"That's strange, perhaps the person has it under control very well" Urahara added.

"Maybe..." But Hitsugaya is still suspicious. Especially over Tsukiko.

_'If she is a shinigami surely we would be aware that one of them was sent here. Perhaps she is just one of Ichigo's friends that is sensitive to spiritual energy? But wouldn't there be hollows attacking her then? Why doesn't this make sense?'_

But of course he didn't ask anything, Tsukiko's politeness stopped him from doing so. Or it seemed, when really, Hitsugaya just assumed that Urahara knew about her already and found no reason to ask about what really is none of him business.

How wrong he is.

"So Matsumoto, I was thinking," Tsukiko started.

"Yea?"

"Since you bought me everything, I decided to return the favor."

"What do you-" but the three bottles of sake that Tsukiko showed her shut her up.

"How did you-" Matsumoto started while staring at her.

"The cashier was a guy, he was too busy staring to bother asking for an ID," Tsukiko said bashfully. She gets uncomfortable when people stare at her like the way the cashier did, and the way Urahara did but thankfully she isn't aware.

"Oh thank you!" Matsumoto yelled and hugged Tsukiko.

For once Matsumoto's boobs didn't suffocate someone since Tsukiko is an inch taller than herself.

"Thank you for what?" Hitsugaya questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing..." Matsumoto said in response.

"You guys can carry the bags yourselves right? Okay thanks! We're going to head back to see if Yoruichi has the furniture yet, bye!" Matsumoto grabbed a hold of Tsukiko and pulled her along. They were out of the store within seconds but still could hear the yell.

"MATSUMOTO!"

When they arrived at the store, a truck was just leaving. They glanced at each other questioningly then went into the store and followed the sounds of footsteps upstairs.

When they got to the room the foot steps originated from, Tsukiko's room, they found Yoruichi sitting on the bean bag like chair and the bags on clothes on her bed. Yoruichi arranged the rest of the room herself, but exactly the way that Tsukiko would have done it anyway.

The carpet lay right in front of her door and extended forwards to a foot before the mirror and sideways to a foot before the bed. Right next to the foot of the bed, was the bean bag like chair and Yoruichi. The lamp sat behind the beanbag chair and the lamp hung over in between the bed and the bean bag chair, flooding the room with bright light. The black leather loveseat lays catty-cornered on the right side of the dresser underneath one of the windows.

"Thank you Shihoin, I love the way you set it up!" Tsukiko said thankfully.

"It was nothing, and please, call me Yoruichi."

"Sure thing," then Tsukiko, and the others, heard the door open and footsteps down stairs.

The girls walked down stairs, Matsumoto with her bags of clothes, and almost ran into Hitsugaya; who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on Matsumoto, we have to go," he said sternly while taking on a serious stance.

Matsumoto pouted, but nonetheless hugged and bid farewell to Tsukiko, but only saying a happy goodbye with a wave to Yoruichi.

"So now that we have groceries, who wants dinner?" Urahara asked.

Tsukiko shrugged and Yoruichi agreed but retreated back to her room, so Urahara went to get Tessai to make food for them.

When Tsukiko went to explore the back yard, she came across two children that she hadn't seen before. Urahara was out side with them as well.

"Tsukiko," he greeted her pleasantly, she returned the greeting with a pleasant smile of her own.

"Who is she?" The red haired boy asked bluntly.

"I'm Tsukiko, who are you?" She asked while walking over to him.

"Hanakari Jinta," he said while sizing her up, as if he was going to fight her.

She looked down at him with an eye brows raised, then moved her gaze to the girl. She bent down to level with her, "and who are you?"

"T-Tsumugiya Ururu," she said timidly.

Tsukiko giggled and rubbed her head, messing up her hair slightly, "pleasure."

"Supper is ready," Tessai popped his head outside for a moment to pass on the notice.

The four moved inside, but before Tsukiko could sit down with her plate, another one was thrust at her.

"Can you take this to Yoruichi?" Urahara asked.

"Of course," with that Tsukiko retreated back up the stairs, with her plate as well.

Knocking on Yoruichi's door, it was opened in a matter of seconds.

Tsukiko wordlessly handed the other plate to Yoruichi, she accepted and added, "would you care to join me?"

Tsukiko nodded and the two ate dinner quickly, but in silence, talking only after their plates were clean.

Tsukiko bid Yoruichi good night after bringing the latter's bags to her respective room, then fell asleep thinking about what Hitsugaya and Urahara were talking about this morning with Matsumoto and Yoruichi.

The tired act she put on when she entered dismissed any possible suspicions about weather or not she heard their conversation.

_'Could I be the one with the pink spirit thread? I thought... I thought mine should be white?' _

Finding no way to make sense of it, Tsukiko dropped the subject and moved from the bean bag chair to her bed, turning the light off in the process.

But it would figure that as soon as she got comfortable a loud growl was heard.

Tsukiko has only heard a sound like that from one type of creature, and one creature only, _'hollow.'_

_

* * *

_

I would like to thank Kaiser969 for reviewing, subscribing to my story alert and adding this as a favorite.

I would also like to thank darkness surrounds me for subscribing to my story as well.

Sunday August 1st 12:55 am.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrancar?

Arrancar?

Tsukiko merely lifted her head at the pressure, then put it back down on her pillow. She found no need to worry, she is an arrancar so why would she be subject of a hollow attack?

"Tsukiko!" Someone called for her from the bottom floor.

Before she could lift her head up to answer, a bright light lit up her three windows.

_'Wait.. it's in the backyard? How could it get passed the barrier Tsukabishi-san always has up.'_

"Where is she?" A loud deranged voice called from the backyard.

"Tsukiko!" Someone screamed again.

Now Tsukiko was somewhat concerned. Throwing her covers off, she used her sonído to get out of the door and into the backyard within seconds.

"There she is.." the deranged voice called again.

Tsukiko turned around to face the hollow that called out to her. Believe it or not, the voice doesn't belong to a hollow, but to a certain fracción.

"Ggio, stop using that voice," Tsukiko scolded.

She rolled her eyes and relaxed her fighting stance, she knew better then to think a hollow would actually come to attack an area where she is.

"You know him!" Urahara and Yoruichi called out, rather comically.

"Yes I know him, he's one of my father's fracción," thinking of her father; she asked, "he sent you here didn't he?"

Ggio smirked at Tsukiko, "took you long enough."

By now, Ggio was working his way to stand on the ground, not floating up in the air. When he started to walk over to Tsukiko, Urahara made a slight move as to attack Ggio, but Yoruichi held him back, curious to see what will exchange between the two arrancar.

"He just wanted to make sure that you were not noticed when you left," Ggio smirk enlarged when he finally stepped in front of Tsukiko.

"You really have grown since the last time I saw you," he managed to say through the distraction of jingling the jewelry hidden in his hakama pocket.

"Well obviously, it's been nearly three years since I was forced to actually break all connections to you guys, including seeing you," then Tsukiko added as an after thought, so low that only Ggio heard, "but you played a pretty bad role as a best friend."

He chuckled, then moved in closer to her to whisper in her ear, "you and I both know that it would have been more then best friends if your father didn't feel the need to protect you from being used by Aizen."

She looked down at him, "you could of at least tried to see me. I was crushed for quite some time."

"As was I," Ggio moved away from Tsukiko and they were now on level ground, a common understanding.

They both blamed Aizen.

"Now before I go," Ggio thrust his hand into his left pocket, and pulled out a dangling chain with a triangular pendant hanging from it.

Moving over to Tsukiko once more, she said to her, "he kept this for you. It was your mothers before she, well.. ya know," Ggio stammered, knowing fully how the mention of Tsukiko's mother leaving her hurts her.

"Thank you," Tsukiko said while taking the necklace.

Ggio turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tsukiko called out.

He turned ever so slightly, to see what she is going to do.

She ran up to him and put the necklace in his hands, "would you put it on for me?"

Smiling he obliged by her request, and snapped the necklace in place behind her neck after she bent down to his level. Turning around, she gave him a true smile, not one of the 'pleasant' ones she always has on her face. As a final good bye, she threw her arms around the man before he could turn around again.

Returning the gesture, now, was awkward. His head was basically smashed against Tsukiko's breasts. She towered over him now when three years ago they were at the same height. But she didn't care, this was her good bye to the only person she considered an actual friend.

When they parted, she bent to his level and kissed him on the cheek, he nodded his head to her.

Ggio used his sonído to get away from the shop. He made it far enough so that he wouldn't lead anyone back to Urahara Shoten, then opened a garganta and without looking back; stepped in.

A few moments of silence passed and Tsukiko unconsciously moved her hand to rest over the pendant.

"What was that!" Urahara broke the silence.

"Nothing," Tsukiko replied. She didn't need to explain to them her past or her connections. They are acquaintances, like every other person who considered Tsukiko to be a 'friend'.

"I'm going back to sleep," then she added under her breath, "did he really need to come here at such an ungodly hour?"

Sleep did beckon her, since 5:30 am is early, she passed out in her comfortable room. Though at 5:30, Urahara and Yoruichi would be awake and training anyway; so they stayed up to talk.

As soon as the meeting rooms door shut, Yoruichi spoke her mind, "her father?"

"Apparently so," Urahara now figured something truly to be up, he never thought she was inhuman but having an actual father made his suspicions rise even more.

Yoruichi gasped, but placed together pieces of another puzzle. She just realized the very thing that Urahara has been questioning since he laid eyes on her.

"I knew that she had something different about her, but I never would have thought her to be an arrancar. She has been lying to us the whole time," Yoruichi started to get worked up on how Tsukiko has, 'lied' to them.

Urahara came to Tsukiko's defense, "more along the lines of not telling us the whole story."

"But what about the arrancar that just showed up! They obviously had something going on, and what about her three years in which all connections were cut? Was she exiled from Hueco Mundo?"

Yoruichi kept spewing out different questions, trying to piece together information and deductions.

"Why don't we just ask her," Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"You were the one she refused to effortlessly when you asked her about the arrancar!" Yoruichi defended, well more like dismissed Urahara's suggestion.

"You are right. Even though she won't be opening up soon, eventually she will," Urahara said confidently.

His mind lay is turmoil, as a contradiction to his words he thought about the reason she would be keeping the secrets. He thought about how she was so close to the arrancar, who her father is, and his mind just wouldn't stop.

"Why don't we wake her up, see if she wants to train?" Yoruichi posed, snapping Urahara out of his thoughts.

"Might as well," Urahara confirmed.

Yoruichi fled the room before him, when he finally was out of the meeting room he followed the sound of her footsteps up the stairs to Tsukiko's room.

Yoruichi was about to barge in but Urahara stopped her, and knocked on Tsukiko's door instead. After another two knocks and minutes of no answer, Urahara opened her door quietly. With no Yoruichi around, since she left before the third time he knocked, he could do as such.

"Tsukiko," he called when he moved over to her bedside.

She let out a content sigh, then rolled over from her former position to face the voice who called out to her. Although she lay asleep still, her subconscious noticed the call and turned her to the source.

"Tsukiko," Urahara called again, and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mmmh, what?" She called drowsily.

Up to that point, her voice never sounded to melodic to Urahara. Her voice was neither guarded or polite, it was simply natural.

"Tsukiko," he called again, this time lighter, and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and blinked them open in a dazed sort of confusion. Urahara backed up and mentally hit himself, he allowed himself to be careless. Getting involved with Tsukiko is the last thing he ever wanted to come out of meeting her.

"Oh," her voice took on the guarded tone once again, "good morning Urahara-san."

"Good morning Tsukiko."

"Now why did you wake me up?" She asked, with a slightly scrunched up face.

"Yoruichi and I were wondering if you would care to train with us this morning," he asked while standing up.

He went for his hat, but thanks to the early morning confusion, never put it on. To hide the thoughts that always show through his eyes as clear as day, he settled for an Ichimaru like expression. Just the smile was pleasingly content, not maniacal.

"Surely, let me just change into more suitable clothes for it," Tsukiko said through a drowsy yawn.

"Alright, I will be waiting for you by the hatch," Urahara paused, "you do remember where the hatch is, right?"

"Ah yes, the one past the kitchen before the back room?"

Urahara nodded, "yes."

"Very well then, I will meet you there momentarily."

Urahara departed from the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Quickly Tsukiko threw her pajama bottoms off and a pair of running shorts on. She kept her light blue tank top on and threw on the sandals she kept form her old uniform.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, just to wake herself up a little more. Sauntering out, she sped down the stairs, bid good morning to Tsukabishi Tessai, then found Urahara leaning against the sliding door into the backyard. This time, his hat was present on his head.

"Ready?" Urahara said while opening the hatch.

"It's early still, so not as much as I would have hoped to be," Tsukiko said, afterwards giving a short laugh.

She followed Urahara down the latter and into the large training room where Yoruichi was already fighting against a human sized, and shaped, punching bag.

"Seeing as she's already hard at work, we'll train together then."

Somewhere in the distance Yoruichi growled for she wanted to talk with Tsukiko about the arrancar, and possibly break her guards.

"Okay," Tsukiko said, "wait-"

"Yes?"

"Where's your sword?" She asked.

Urahara chuckled, "right here," he pulled Benihime out of it's sheath.

Tsukiko's eye brows raised slightly, "that's very deceiving." After a short pause she added, "I like it."

_'She likes deceiving things? Or people?'_

At Urahara's expression, she explained, "it would appear that you are a defenseless and regular person. But the 'cane' you have is really your weapon. It's deceiving and I think it's an interesting way to hide your weapon in plain sight, hence I like it."

"Interesting," Urahara thought out loud.

"Oh," he continued, "would you mind if I asked you to release your sword? I would like to see your powers."

"I wouldn't mind, besides I assumed as such," Tsukiko replied.

Unsheathing her sword, she called the release, "Flash, guepardo."

When doing so, pieces of hollow bones appeared on the top of her head that slightly resembled the ears of a cat. Her spiritual pressure, which has previously been suppressed, spiraled around her in a slightly blue hue.

Stopping her previous fight with the punching bag, which she pictured Urahara's face on the surface, Yoruichi came over to observe Tsukiko and Urahara.

"If you don't mind, but could I have you attack myself, that was I can just block and observe you?" Urahara posed, eager to learn more about her powers.

"Surely, I have nothing to hide," Yoruichi snorted and Tsukiko ignored it.

"What would you like to start with?" Tsukiko asked Urahara.

"Hm, how about your offense? Oh, and speed, I'm sure Yoruichi is curious about how fast you are," Yoruichi actually seemed to brighten up a bit at the mention of speed. Which, in turn, caused Tsukiko to become curious.

"Don't you think that I should be the one to challenge those skills?" Yoruichi chimed in.

After a short pause, "no, you are too high of a standard."

Yoruichi smirked at the compliment, "ya I suppose I am."

Urahara rolled his eyes, thankfully Yoruichi didn't notice, and motioned to Tsukiko.

"Okay, so attack me when you're ready-"

"Or on my mark," Yoruichi chimed in.

Urahara and Tsukiko looked to each other then just shrugged in agreement. A short pause caused the three to fall into a seemingly absolute silence.

Until, "go!" Yoruichi yelled.

Not even seeming startled in the least, Tsukiko took off in a blur and Urahara prepared to block. Yoruichi, impressed by Tsukiko's ability to be ready at a minutes notice, was also surprised by the girls actions. Before Urahara realized, Tsukiko was standing where she was before Yoruichi called the attack to start.

"You didn't-" Urahara started, but then realized he was bleeding.

A small nick on the cheek, left him in a daze for a short while.

"Yoruichi," he called after he snapped out of it, or finished his thoughts. With Urahara's eyes always hidden, it was difficult to tell weather he was confused at that point of just engrossed in his thoughts.

"Hn?"

_'Is that a word? I wonder what it means,'_ crossed Tsukiko's mind.

"I think your expertise is needed for her sake," Urahara admitted.

Tsukiko looked confused, her face scrunched up in thought, _'what could he possibly mean?'_

"I would be glad to help," Yoruichi commented.

"Excuse me," Tsukiko interrupted their banter, "but what exactly is going on?"

"Yoruichi's forte is speed, mine is-"

"Being a sneaky bastard-" Yoruichi interrupted.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way.. But anyway, your speed is closer to hers then to mine, so she will train you."

"If you say so," Tsukiko started to walk off with Yoruichi.

Urahara smirked at her, she has no clue what she is getting in to. Then he remembered something, "Tsukiko."

"Yes Urahara-san?"

"Are you really an arrancar?"

"What?" Tsukiko and Yoruichi called to him, surprise evident in their tones.

_'Oh so that's what Kisuke was mentioning about before.'_ Yoruichi thought.

"Your hollow pieces are more like a mask, although they are in the shape of cat ears they appear and disappear as if you are activating the powers, not constantly with them."

"I am an arrancar," Tsukiko said stubbornly.

She believed it, she knows that that is one, but what Urahara is saying is making her think, and sometimes that makes her unsure of herself.

"Then answer this for me, how did you get your powers? Did you conquer a type of inner spirit that holds your powers or were they just there when you were," Urahara used air quotes, "'born.'"

Tsukiko stammered, thinking back in her past to answer and rid herself of this unexpected insecurity. Then she remembered something, "my father told me not to tell anyone."

The reason for that is that if any of the other arrancar, well really Aizen, found out; she would be marked as something she can't even define. Tsukiko then did something that she hasn't done in years, _'Tsuki?'_

"Who is your father?" Yoruichi questioned this time.

"That is none of your business." Tsukiko replied shakily. It's taking most of her energy to hold in her anger for she does not want to get mad at the person who so kindly welcomed her into his shop and home.

"So then it must not be an arrancar because you were born, not made by Aizen like most of the arrancar in Las Noches. Besides, you have no hollow hole anywhere on your body, also you do not have a white spirit thread.. The evidence gives me no reason to believe that you are an arrancar, but the hollow powers to lead me to believe that you are something else," Urahara finished.

An ominous anxiety over swept Tsukiko as Urahara's theory based on observational deductions, which Tsukiko was highly annoyed over; normally she is the observer, not the one being observed and she hates being under the microscope.

"A vizard."

* * *

Monday August 9th, 7:09pm.

Thank you to girlX901 for subscribing, tigergirl93 for subscribing and reviewing, and matthias86 for subscribing.


	4. Chapter 4: Education and a Deal

Education and a Deal.

"Oh, and what exactly is that supposed to be?" Tsukiko questioned like a true skeptic.

"Someone who is a shinigami, but has the powers of a hollow," Kisuke answered her condescendingly.

"I highly doubt that, I am an arrancar." Tsukiko stuck to the knowledge she has had since she was younger.

_'Your father did tell you that you were a special arrancar, Tsukiko.'_

_'Tsuki, now is not the time.'_

"How can you be so stubborn after Kisuke just revealed all the evidence against you!" Yoruichi began, but a devious glint lit up her eye and she decided to aim her questions with a totally different intent, "well, maybe we could learn to trust what you claim if you answered a couple of our questions."

Urahara caught on quickly, "exactly, for starters, who is you father?"

"I'm not standing this interrogation anymore," Tsukiko began to walk away from the two, but stopped at the door, "and I would appreciate it if the two of you would leave the time when I reveal my life to you up to me, not pushed by either of you."

Tsukiko stormed off up the stairs but not before she threw over her shoulder, "getting me even slightly angry is the last thing you would want!"

Tsukiko sat on her bed for a while after, allowing herself time to calm down. But mostly, she scolder herself for loosing her temper, ever so slightly, earlier. Never did she imagine herself yelling at the hospitable people who took her in.

o0o

Tsukiko, basically back to normal now, thought about the multiple things that Urahara and Yoruichi were hiding from her and thought it to be a nice balance. She told herself that she would be willing to share bits of information on her past, if she received bits of information from Urahara in return. Then spoke her new policy out loud, as if to make sure it sounded fair before she proposed the idea to Urahara.

Suddenly, Urahara and Tsukiko reached up an rubbed their ears.

The act did not go unnoticed by Yoruichi, "what's wrong with your ears?"

"Nothing, they were just ringing," Urahara dismissed the slight concern with the wave of a hand.

"Ah, so someone was talking about you."

"I thought that was only when you sneezed," Urahara said confused.

"Nope," Yoruichi said condescendingly.

Urahara eyed her for a moment, but then dropped the interruption to bring up their previous subject.

"So what do we do with Tsukiko? I would rather not have her around here while I research the connections she has, as well as her pink reiraku."

After a minute of thinking, Yoruichi posed a feasible answer, "why not send her to school."

Urahara thought it over for a moment, then shook his head in agreement, "it would only be for a short period of time anyway, what with Soul Society preparing for the last battle of this drawn out war."

"So it's decided," Yoruichi stated.

"What is?" Tsukiko posed in the door way. She always seemed to possess the art of good timing, but for some reason, it became more notable while at Urahara Shoten.

"You're going to school!" Said Urahara with a cheeky smile that suggested an ulterior motive.

Tsukiko's eyes sharpened exponentially, "I come down here to apologize for letting my anger get the best of me and you spring this upon me? I have no need for such things, my training has been exquisite-"

"Not that kind of a school," Yoruichi interrupted impatiently.

"There are other kinds?" Tsukiko questioned.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other and took this as an opportunity to make her want to go, as in; willingly.

"Why yes," Urahara began like the sneaky bastard he is, "you can walk there with your friends, and you sit in a room all day listening to people talk. You can talk with friends- or make new ones, they even provide food."

Yoruichi caught on quickly, which just expressed, once again, the characteristic dynamic duo that Tsukiko will only learn about.

She nodded and added, "exactly."

Tsukiko mulled it over for a minute, "alright, I'll go. But I cannot guarantee my liking of such a thing."

"Very well, you will start tomorrow then," Urahara clapped his hands to signal the end of the discussion.

Tsukiko pressed on, for more information about this different kind of 'school', "when does it start and end?"

"Ah," Urahara thought, "you should be up by 6:15 in the morning. Direction wise, I will arrange it so that Ichigo will walk with you."

Accepting the terms, Tsukiko nodded once more and turned out of the door way.

Again, Yoruichi returned back to the prior subject before the two distractions, "so have they started to prepare?"

"Yes, I believe so- well, I hope so. Aizen should be ready to attack within the week, hence why I had to finish the preparations on 'fake Karakura' so quickly," Urahara admitted somberly.

Yoruichi nodded in thought and agreement.

"Are you sure that will be enough time?" Urahara spoke one of his thoughts out loud.

"Time for what?" Yoruichi question, confused at what Urahara is getting at.

"To train Tsukiko's shinigami powers."

"Absolutely not," Yoruichi replied with a grin, "but if she is anything like Ichigo is with his power, then it will be enough."

_'I think their skills are more alike then you think, Yoruichi,' _Urahara thought.

"Then it should be fine," Urahara concluded, "now if you will excuse me, I have a few calls to make and a few new techniques to develop."

o0o

"_No, absolutely not. I still cannot trust her!"_

"Ichigo," Urahara deadpanned, "you're only walking her to school."

Slight grumbling was heard from the other line, _"fine. But I won't like it."_

When the line went dead Urahara chuckled before hanging the phone up himself.

"Who was that?" Tsukiko, who just walked into the kitchen for something to eat, asked.

"Ichigo, he's agreed to walk you-" he corrected himself, "walk with you to school."

Tsukiko nodded at the comment while she looked around the kitchen for something to eat. On one of the counters a bowl containing yellow and orange shapes sat. Tsukiko made her way over to the shapes in thought. Grabbing one of the orange spheres, she inspected it. Only to replace it once she felt the weight, plus she never did like spherical objects. Tsukiko then grabbed one of the yellow shapes and observed it. After visually looking it up and down, she still was not satisfied, so she sniffed it. It was a new smell to her, one that aroused her taste buds. Squeezing it, ever so slightly, she figured out that something soft was inside the strange flesh like container.

_'Now how to get the soft part out... I wonder if it's yellow as well,'_ Tsukiko thought in amazement.

Urahara had previously kept himself out of Tsukiko's weird behavior until she went to take a bite clean out of the yellow item. Quickly, he stopped her with his laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tsukiko asked, the yellow shape no longer her target.

"Look," Urahara said as he moved over to Tsukiko, "this yellow thing is a fruit, it's called a banana. You can eat it if you peel the outside off like so," he demonstrated how to peel the sides off slowly, emphasizing each movement.

"Ah, alright," Tsukiko paused in embarrassment for she felt like a mere child through Urahara's demonstration, "thank you, I suppose."

The two were left in awkward silence until Tsukiko took a bite out of said fruit, her eyes lighting up at the taste. Smiling slightly, she took another bite and swallowed the delectable food.

Urahara laughed once more. Said action, strangely, reminded Tsukiko of what she wanted to propose to him.

"Urahara-san?"

"Yes Tsukiko?"

"Well I was thinking, and-" she stopped for a moment to think over how she would phrase her question, "hypothetically speaking, if I ask you a question about my powers and you answer, don't you think that it would be fair that I answer some of the questions you have for me?"

Tsukiko bit her lip, nervous around even the hypothetical chance that she would open up to someone, being honest the fact scared her. For although trust can be as strong as metal, it takes a certain degree to melt the solidity away. But once melted, unlike the metal, it could be nearly impossible to solidify again.

Urahara's eye brows, although hidden by his green and white hat, shot up in response, "why yes I think that would be fair," he said cautiously.

"Then can we make a deal? I will answer your questions, in time, if you answer mine."

"I think that sounds reasonable," Urahara said with a small smile.

Tsukiko, hesitantly held out her hand, and slowly shook his.

"I would like to request one thing of you though," she began again, "would you please keep anything and everything I reveal to you, between us only? It's hard enough for me to even suggest it, but since we both have the same curiosity I am willing to look past my phobia to learn more."

"Of course I can keep the information strictly between us," Urahara lied through his teeth.

Sure he wanted to keep her secrets safe, but if- when, the time comes; her information could prove very useful.

She smiled at him a genuine smile as the fear that rose inside her chest subsided a little.

Tsukiko always had a problem with confiding in people. No thanks to some of the ideals her father implanted in her mind at such a young age, not to mention where she grew up. For some reason Ggio was the exception, but even then he knew only a miniscule part about her life. Only of her mother.

She admits to herself that the only reason she told Ggio that is because she started to develop feelings for him as more than just friends. Also because she felt like he should know something personal about her, like all the personal things she knew about him, for the relationship she was hoping would blossom to be effective.

But alas, her father became paranoid and sent her into hiding. Making that bit of information; revealed for no reason.

Tsukiko didn't realize, but her eyes lost focus on the person in front of her, and slipped into a dreamy like gaze. Eventually, Urahara left her alone with whatever memories she was reliving.

Snapping out of the daze, Tsukiko blushed, but left the kitchen nonetheless.

_'Tsuki,' _Tsukiko called when she sat down on her bed once more.

_'Yes Tsukiko?'_

_'Is what Urahara said true? Am I really a vizard?'_

_'I think that you should join me,'_ Tsuki said seriously.

Before Tsukiko could begin her meditation, a cold gust blew through her window; which she didn't even realize was open. Suspicious on how it ended up in that state, she got up and shut it, throwing the banana peel out the window since she had no other idea of what to do with it.

When she started to meditate, a thud was heard from below, Tsukiko shrugged it off so that she could talk with Tsuki. Little did she know but Jinta had slipped on the peel and fallen, now yelling at Ururu to get his anger out. For the adults down stairs, it was quite the comical scene; but Tsukiko just wanted peace and quiet to contact Tsuki.

_'Ah, finally...'_

_'It's been quite a while since you have been here Tsukiko,' _Tsuki began.

Tsukiko found comfort in seeing the familiar face. Albeit it may be the same as her own, the differences still stood out to separate the two. Tsuki's hair in the inverted version of Tsukiko's; blond bangs with all other hair the natural glowing orange. What Tsukiko finds most comforting about Tsuki is her red eyes; which held a type of knowledge that Tsukiko someday hoped to achieve herself.

_'Yes it has and I never would have thought I would be coming back here to discuss an absurd claim of a mad scientist.'_

_'It's not as absurd as you think,' _Tsukiko's eye brows rose slightly, _'when your father mentioned you being a special type of arrancar, he really had no word to explain to you what category you and your powers fit into. But the so called 'mad scientist' nailed the phrase; vizard: half hollow, half shinigami. Tsukiko, that is what you truly are.'_

_'…Oh.'_

Tsukiko's mind reeled, this man whom she has known for only three days coined a term to describe her, when ever her own father cant? He was right about everything about her, no hollow hole, mask, not even her reiraku is normal!

_'Before you think yourself to death,' _a voice interrupted Tsukiko's mind babbling, _'allow me to introduce myself.'_

A figure slowly walked out of the darkness that lay behind the small patch of ground; which is illuminated by an unknown light source. The very same ground which Tsuki and Tsukiko are standing on.

The female's figure appeared cloaked in a black jacket, her brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders and her eyes were obscured by sunglasses.

_'Suigetsu,' _Tsukiko said in a whisper.

_'You know her name?'_ Tsuki asked; surprised.

_'Yes, the night before I asked my father about what I really am, she appeared in a dream of mine- well at least my father convinced me it was a dream.'_

_'What did he tell you about me?' _Suigetsu questioned.

_'That you were the power that made me unlike the other arrancar and that I should remember your name for the next time I should see you.'_

_'Glad to see you listened to him,' _Suigetsu said while getting closer to to Tsukiko.

_'I think that it's time for you to hear how you ended up with a hollow,'_ Suigetsu started.

"Hey, Tsukiko," _'You'd best wake up, it's Urahara.'_

Tsukiko opened her eyes, but only to lower them once more in a glare directed towards the man who interrupted the important conversation.

"Good dream?" He chuckled.

_'Until next time...'_ Suigetsu's fading voice called out.

"Something like it," Tsukiko replied absentmindedly.

"Anyway, Ichigo is going to be here in a few moments, I suggest that you change into this," Urahara handed her a pile of clothes, "it's your school uniform."

Tsukiko cocked an eye brow at the diction, but also at the fact that it is morning. She meditated through dinner and the night, though to her it felt like mere minutes.

"It's like training clothes, but these you wear for school," Urahara explained.

"Okay, now if you don't mind..." Tsukiko trailed off.

"Ah," Urahara got the hint, "leaving."

"Oh Urahara-san!" Tsukiko called before he shut the door.

He poked his head back inside to listen to what Tsukiko has to say, "that you for waking me up... again."

"Not a problem," he said before he finally left her room.

"Is she ready!" Tsukiko heard someone shout from below her while she slipped the skirt on.

"Calm down Ichigo, if you're late you have a reason- escorting the new kid," Yoruichi said just to get him to shut up.

"Oh ya," and shut up he did.

Tsukiko came down the stairs, "alright, I'm ready."

The school uniform consists of a gray and red plaid skirt that went to her mid thigh, a white blouse with a red tie covering up the buttons from the shirt. Knee high grey socks with red lettering that said 'Karakura High' on the hem, along with black character shoes that completed the outfit.

Tsukiko detested it, but who was she to complain?

"Here, take this," Urahara shoved a red bag at her, "you'll need it."

Tsukiko threw a confused stare at him, but was ushered out by Ichigo so quickly that Urahara probably didn't notice.

But his chuckle from inside confirmed that he did.

"What is this for?" Tsukiko asked Ichigo.

He sighed, "you put it on your back like so," he motioned to the pack on his back, "and you carry around books, pens and pencils inside."

"Why would you need those?" Tsukiko asked Ichigo.

He looked at here like she had three hundred heads, "...school work?" He said as a question.

"Hm, Yoruichi and Urahara-san didn't mention anything about work when they told me what school is."

Now her confusion made sense to Ichigo, "so what did they tell you it is?"

"You sit with friends and talk, then listen to other people talk and that they, whoever they is, provides food."

"He's actually not that far off..." Ichigo said under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsukiko asked.

"Oh nothing... look we're here!" Ichigo called as the bell rang and blared through the school grounds.

"C'mon, follow me," and Ichigo took off running.

Sighing, Tsukiko followed suit.

Eventually they arrived in front of a door labeled 2114; Tsukiko puzzled over the number that seemed random to her.

"Ichigo you're- oh! Is this the new student that is going to be joining our class?" A lady said from the front of the classroom.

"Yes Ochi-sensei," Ichigo said dully while sulking into the class.

"Please, come in, and tell the class your name while you're at it," the lady, Ms. Ochi, said while moving Tsukiko into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiko," she said kind of awkwardly.

"Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself?" Ms. Ochi asked in a demanding way.

Tsukiko gave the woman a strange stare, but turned to the body of students before her and began, "...I like running and going shopping-"

"Okay, now, go sit next to.. ah! Ishida Uryu." The woman interrupted. Tsukiko's appearance interrupted the beginning of an important lesson; as well as not allowing Ochi-sensei to punish Ichigo for being late.

Tsukiko complied with the teacher and made her way down the rows to the empty seat near the open isle next to Ishida. When she sat down, she placed the backpack at her feet, but only to have to grab it once more.

Three very large books were placed on her desk, one with the label Math: Trigonometry, Science: Physics, History: Japan and its Origins.

"You will also need five notebooks and two folders. Oh! As well as lots of pens and pencils," Ms. Ochi completed her rant, returning to the head of the class room.

"Alright class, please open your History book to page 189 and complete sections 1 and 2; questions included. Anything not finished within the hour will be completed as homework."

Multiple groans were heard around the classroom, but were silenced with her glare.

o0o

"Goodbye Tatsuki, Mizuiro," Tsukiko bid farewell to her acquaintances with a small wave.

"Chizuru.. get off me," Tsukiko said as she pushed Chizuru away from her chest. Not only was she creeped out by the girl, but could not stand the fact that she would grope any chest she got close too.

_'Ichigo said she had an ailment called lesbian, but I still think that we should help her even though it's 'incurable','_ Tsukiko thought.

"What! No goodbye for me!" Keigo cried, adding alligator tears for effect.

"Bye Keigo," Tsukiko called half heartedly while rolling her eyes.

"How are you not even slightly annoyed at them?" Tsukiko asked Ichigo when they were out of earshot of the others.

"I get used to it."

* * *

Not so fond of the ending, but I hope that you enjoyed.

I would like to thank girlX901 for reviewing, danni55 and Time Force Red for adding this story as a favorite.

Sunday August 15th 1:34 pm


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

Secret.

"What a wonderfully articulated answer Ichigo."

"Why do you always do that?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Do what exactly?"

"That! You are always so proper and you use such.. big words-"

"That's merely the way that I speak. If you have a problem with it I would advise you to stop talking to me, that way I would not feel obliged to answer."

"Are you telling me to shut up? You shut up!"

"Yes, go ahead and act maturely, that's the way to settle an argument," Tsukiko replied sarcastically.

"Me? Immature? You're the one using sarcasm-"

"Although I appreciate your individual personality, I suggest you stop being so snarky; it would benefit you in more ways than one."

He grunted in exasperation, which signaled the end of their argument.

An awkward silence descended upon the two, for neither one knew what to say to start a successful conversation. Admittedly, Tsukiko was ashamed for her prior behavior; she felt that it was very childish and unnecessary of her to speak in such a way.

"Look, Ichigo, I'm sorry for before."

"Why?"

"My behavior was horrendous, I shouldn't have spoken with you in such a way. Honestly I owe your my gratitude, you have accepted me so willingly even thought I appeared to be an enemy."

Ichigo stared at Tsukiko in shock, how could she possibly be so kind? She doesn't even really know him, yet she is apologizing for something he started?

"It's no problem," as an after thought Ichigo added, "but I should really be the one to-"

A low, grumbling noise interrupted Ichigo's apology. He glanced suspiciously at the sky in case it was a hollow, but when he turned back to the red face of Tsukiko; he got his answer as to what made the noise.

"Sorry, that was my stomach."

Tsukiko looked at Ichigo sheepishly, but she was greeted with his smiling face and horrible attempt to suppress his laughter. Said laughter only made Tsukiko blush more and look away from him in embarrassment.

What finally snapped Tsukiko out of her stupor was the yank on her arm and the slight increase in pace.

"Where are we going? I don't remember taking this turn this morning."

"My house is closer than Kisuke's shop and with a stomach grumbling like that, you need food; and fast."

"But I can't possibly intrude-"

"Don't worry, as crazy as my father is he doesn't mind unexpected guests. Besides, Yuzu is probably starting to make dinner anyway and no matter how amazing the food is at Kisuke's, Yuzu's is a hundred times better."

"Alright," Tsukiko agreed albeit still unsure about intruding on his family like such.

They turned into another street and immediately Tsukiko was greeted with a bright blue sign that says, 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

"Your family runs a medical facility?"

Ichigo deadpanned, "you would say it like that."

Ichigo opened the door to his house and called inside, "Dad, Yuzu, Karin; I'm ho-"

Ichigo was cut off by his father's foot flying out from somewhere. Ichigo dodged and smashed his father's face in with his fist.

"Great dodge son!" His father called while holding his bloody nose.

Tsukiko sweatdropped, _'so what's what Ichigo meant when he said that his father is crazy.'_

"Hello Kurosaki-san."

"Don't talk to him!"

"Why so~n, who is this beau~tiful young lady?"

"I'm Tsukiko, it's good to meet you Mr. Kurosaki."

Through Isshin's utter shock, he managed to play it cool, "bah, call me Isshin."

"Did she say Tsukiko?" A young voice called from around the corner, "like the super model, Tsukiko?"

The owner of the voice came bounding around the corner. A young girl with short, light brown hair, and brown eyes looked up at Tsukiko in awe.

"You're much prettier than her though!"

Tsukiko's cheeks took on a light pink hue, "why thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuzu."

"So you're the one who is amazing at cooking?"

"Yea," she said bashfully, "which by the way, dinner is almost done."

"Karin!" Ichigo screamed at the bottom of the stairs, "dinner is ready get down here."

A girl with shoulder length black hair walked down the stairs. As soon as she spotted Tsukiko, she felt the need to speak her mind, "you two look too similar so I wont even ask if she's your girlfriend because I already know that she's not."

That comment got Isshin to lose his calm, "Yuzu, my darling, I'll be ri~ght back. Just be sure you have a seat at the table for your old man!"

"Okay Papa!"

Isshin slowly walked out of the kitchen to the picture of his late wife.

"Oh Masaki, if only you could be here to see our daughter come home," he whispered under his breath with a hand on the large poster.

o0o

_Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki were holding hands, looking at their little boy, Ichigo, sleep in his crib._

"_Isshin," she began hesitantly._

"_Yes my love?"_

"_We need to talk."_

_No matter the person, or their situation, those words always cause a nervous, anxious, annoying feeling, to bloom in the pit of their stomach. Isshin was was no exception to that._

"_O-of course."_

_They moved out of the room, closing the door behind them so that their child wouldn't wake up from their voices. Masaki led her husband to the kitchen table; where they both sat down across from one another._

"_I-I'm sorry to have kept this from you for so long-"_

"_What is it? Is it about Ichigo's birth? Why I didn't see you for four months before-"_

"_Partially yes, but I have to start back much further. This may be too much and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I needed to make sure that he wouldn't return."_

"_Who wouldn't return?" Isshin asked, starting to get mad. If there was a threat to his family; he wanted to know about it._

"_Just, please, listen to me. Back when, we first started seeing each other, remember how I told you that I was from Tokyo and could only come out every once in a while because of my job?"_

"_Yes.." Isshin replied unsure._

"_Well that wasn't true and I'm sorry for keeping this hidden from you for so long. Half a year before I met you, I was kidnapped by Baraggan Luisenbarn. He was the king of Hueco Mundo and as the king he wanted and heir. I never agreed to his terms so in that half a year I stalled as much as I could. On one of my trips to the human world, was when I met you. Then I started to frequent back here as much as I could without him getting suspicious."_

_She paused a moment to let it all sink in._

"_Two years later, when you and I started to get serious, so did Baraggan. He started to try harder and harder to get an answer from me. Each time I would give him more and more cryptic answers. Eventually, all I could reply to him was, 'soon,' other wise he wouldn't permit me to go to the human world, to see you. That's when you proposed and he is also the reason why I had you set the wedding date so soon."_

"_Baraggan, completely clueless about my actions, pressed even harder until one day; he snapped. It was around a month after our honeymoon."_

_Both people blushed at the memory of that night. But the blush was quickly forgotten when Isshin reached across the table to hold Masaki's hands, for tears began to fall from her eyes._

"_He- he raped me and," pause, "the day immediately following he ordered me to the human world for a pregnancy test."_

_Isshin, too worried, had to interrupt, "so.. Ichigo isn't my kid?"_

"_No! No, Ichigo is yours. I know because I felt the morning sickness a few days before he-"_

_Isshin let our the breath he didn't even know he was holding, in a large, relieved sigh. Masaki thanked him with her eyes for his interruption, otherwise she would have had to repeat the foul act Baraggan committed against her._

"_When he found out that I was pregnant. He told me that he was going to keep the kid. We fought over it tooth and nail throughout the whole pregnancy. Eventually, when I really started showing, he made me stop going to the human world. I had to listen to his orders otherwise he would have become suspicious."_

"_When I went into labor, he reminded me of the terms again, but he added something else. Originally I thought it was just that he got to keep Ichigo, then I would be permitted to leave. But he added an ultimatum; I could keep Ichigo if I stayed with him in Hueco Mundo."_

_The tears fell even faster, "I couldn't do that do you, so I agreed to his terms."_

"_Then why do you have Ich-"_

"_Ichigo has a twin sister."_

_Isshin stared at his wife in utter disbelief._

"_Her- her name is Tsukiko. When, when Baraggan saw the kids; he told me that he wanted Tsukiko. I argued with him for a good number of hours, Tsukiko would be the one to really need a mother figure and, really, I just wanted both of my babies. But then he reminded me of how disposable I am now that he has the heir. I then realized that it would be the best for you and I, we could be together with our son."_

_The tears were flowing down her face a quickening pace, "if you ever have the chance. Please, please get my baby girl back. I-I feel like a part of me is missing because she isn't here with us."_

"_Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to get her back someday."_

o0o

"Papa! Dinner is ready!"

"Alright Yuzu!" Isshin called back.

Now that the opportunity has arisen to finally bring his daughter home, he praised the day that everything would work out. When he walked back into the kitchen, he really took notice on how similar Tsukiko looks to Masaki.

Then his gaze shifted to the chain around her neck, and the jewel that hung from it, when he sat down. The emerald green stone that shines turquoise in the light, is unmistakably the gift he gave to Masaki when the two had been dating for a year. There was no way that he could confuse it with a simple emerald either, for the stone around Tsukiko's neck is a very rare antiquity from Soul Society.

"That's a beautiful necklace Tsukiko," Yuzu pointed out when she placed a plate of food in front of Tsukiko.

"Thank you, it was my mothers."

o0o

"Wow Ichigo, you were right. Yuzu must have the best cooking in Japan!"

"Of course I was right," he replied cockily.

Ignoring him, Tsukiko continued, "anyway, thank you for having me tonight. I really appreciate all your kindness."

"Tsukiko, wait up. I'll walk you back to Kisuke's."

"Oh, thank you."

"Good bye Tsukiko!"

"Bye Yuzu, I'll see you Karin."

"Cya Tsukiko."

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Isshin whined into Tsukiko's ear after he assaulted her with a hug.

"Yes, Urahara-san was expecting me back hours ago, I would hate to keep him waiting."

"Alright, I hope to see you again! Bye~" Isshin waved his hands good bye as Ichigo closed the door behind Tsukiko.

"You have a very interesting family, I like them," Tsukiko said with a smile.

"You what!" Ichigo screamed in Tsukiko's ear.

"Did you have to scream so loudly into my ear?"

"Why yes, yes I did," Ichigo replied smugly.

The rest of the walk home went as follows: more pointless arguing, Tsukiko ignoring Ichigo and vise versa. Eventually they gave up their childish antics and walked in peace, but that only lasted from the walk from the sidewalk to the front door at Urahara Shoten.

"Even after all this arguing, I still would like to thank you for inviting me over."

"It was not problem really."

"Hmm, alright then; I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo. Good bye."

"Sayonara Tsukiko. Have a good night."

"You too."

Tsukiko walked into the shop only to be assaulted my Urahara with questions.

"So how was the food there?"

"Isn't Yuzu and amazing cook?"

"Did you get along with his family?"

"What about his dad?"

"Did you like them?"

Tsukiko resisted the urge to laugh at the way Urahara bounced around from one side of her, to shoving his fan in her face he was so close, to hopping to the other side.

"To answer your questions, Urahara-san...

It was amazing,

yes, better than amazing,

his family is so nice,

Isshin is a crazy person,

yes I like them."

Then as an after thought she added, "are we done now?" Tsukiko asked while starting to walk up the stairs.

Urahara followed behind and asked her his final set of questions for the night.

"So the necklace was your mothers?"

"Yes."

"What happened that she couldn't give you the necklace herself."

"If I answer this then will you answer a question of mine about my powers?"

"That's what the deal entitles," Urahara answered very slyly.

Tsukiko sighed, "my mother abandoned me minutes after I was born."

"Oh," Urahara said, feeling remorseful for asking the question in the first place, "I'm so sor-"

"So how exactly am I going to unlock my shinigami powers?"

_'__She's very good with hiding her emotions,'_ Urahara thought to himself.

"Come on down stairs and I'll tell you."

Tsukiko knew as soon as the words left his mouth, that she would be receiving absolutely no sleep tonight. But for some reason, it didn't particularly bother her.

* * *

Thank you ichigos future wife for subscribing to this story and Gintoki for adding this as a favorite.

Sunday August 22, 11:58 pm.


	6. Chapter 6: Symphony

Symphony.

"All I have to do in contact my zanpakuto's spirit, then you will take care of the rest? I feel like it should be more complicated than this.."

"Normally, yes; but we do not possess the benefit of time right now so we are going to have to do this as quickly as possible."

"Alright, then I won't waste any more of this precious time."

Urahara nodded his head in acknowledgment before Tsukiko returned into her meditative trance.

_'Tsuki, Suigetsu?'_

The two appeared in front of Tsukiko within mere seconds.

_'If you don't mind my blunt manner, how did I end up with my hollow powers?'_ Tsukiko asked.

Suigetsu spoke for Tsuki, for she was there to observe the entire transformation from the beginning.  
_'First off, I would like to point of that you are not even a shinigami by nature; you are a human. Do you remember that first week when you started your training?'_

_'No. I don't remember anything until after my father revealed to me my powers, I was under the impression that that was when I started training.'_

_'Hn, I thought as much. In truth, your training started the week before. A man and a woman were brought from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo. You see, Aizen realized that they had figured out some of his plans; so he recruited them. As soon as they appeared, your father drained their shinigami powers and you, unknowingly, absorbed them. He was so angry that you would end up as a shinigami, that he decided to use the method that Aizen spoke of only once before.'_

_'He tricked you into his plan; so you fell into a very deep pit. Once he ripped off your spirit chain, you were condemned to become a hollow, or to conquer said force before the transformation was completed. As a five year old, naturally you were scared; so you cried and called out for someone to help you. By doing as such, you slowly began to take control.'_

_'At the time, you were naïve enough to believe that Tsuki was just an imaginary friend that helped you get out. But truly, your cries and will power, even for such a young child, were enough to conquer her and get you out of the hole.'_

_'How did I? I can't eve imagine... impossible-'_

_'What really compelled you was the single thought you had throughout the whole experience. 'I want my mommy.' You believed strongly enough that if you got out of the hole, your mother would be there waiting for you.'_

_'I still can't fathom that!'_ Tsukiko replied uncertainly.

_'I did help you out in some ways, as your zanpakuto's spirit, I have some qualities that you have yourself. The fact that caring for others is one of them; you're lucky, for that is the only reason which compelled me to help.'_

_'I still see no reason as to why I wouldn't remember this whole experience,' _Tsukiko argued.

_'Well,'_ Tsuki interjected, _'I was in control of you body for that week, well it was really-'_

_'I was mentally coaching you to get your control over your mind back-' _Suigetsu interrupted.

_'But I was in control of your body for a few years.' _Tsuki finished.

_'What! How?' _Tsukiko couldn't believe her ears, all the time she thought she was the one who was mastering her training so quickly, it really was Tsuki!

_'You never managed to gain complete control of me.. the only way you managed to do that was when we fought that time-'_

_'Only a year ago, I got complete control of my body back!'_ Tsukiko interrupted.

Their inner world went completely silent for a few minutes while Tsukiko fumed. Never in her wildest dreams, had she imagined that she wasn't even in control of her body, let a long her mind, for any period of time in her life!

_'Another thing before we forget, it involves your training,' _Tsuki began.

Tsukiko huffed exaggeratedly before Suigetsu continued, _'the release that you have been calling really isn't my release. It's more of a.. nickname and it only releases some of the power you hold, hence why only part of your hollow mask appears.'_

_'Then what is my real release command?'_

_'Neither of us can just tell you, you have to figure it out yourself,' _Suigetsu deadpanned at Tsukiko's incompetence.

_'The only way to figure it out, is through training,' _Tsuki pointed out.

_'Then I'll train,' _Tsukiko declared.

o0o

"Took you long enough!" Urahara said when Tsukiko opened her eyes and terminated her meditation.

"What do you mean? I was only talking with them for ten minutes, fifteen maximum."

"Maybe in your mind, yes. But here? It's been nearly a full day, Tsukiko."

"Oh," but the small fact of delayed time did not cause her determination to waver, even for a second.

"Can we train? My spirits said that training is a necessity to gain the knowledge of what the release command is for my shikai."

"You don't know it?" Urahara pondered for a moment, "do you know the name of your sword?"

"Yes, well, I would assume that it's the same name of the spirit; Suigetsu."

"Then you are already half way there," Urahara said with a sly smile.

The two jumped away from each other, within seconds, Urahara called out again; "the whole point is to knock off my hat."

"Can do," Tsukiko replied under her breath, then attacked Urahara.

"Flash guepardo," she called in an attempt to gather more energy to fight on a level that is closer to Urahara's.

"Awaken, Benihime," Urahara unleashed his swords shikai.

The two were evenly matched, even though they were both at disadvantages. Tsukiko had the upper hand, although slight, over Urahara in speed, but Urahara held the advantage of being more powerful over Tsukiko. The mixed powers somehow allowed an equilibrium to descend upon them.

The two seemed to create a type of dance as they fought, a very intricate, intoxicating and entrancing; dance. Tsukiko, with her deadly and unpredictable strike, attacked at any opening that Urahara offered her; even if it was an option for only a split-second. With the contact of her sword, Urahara would shunpo back a few feet, then use his power to push Tsukiko into defensive stances, or moves.

Eventually, the two ended up making a kind of pattern, or beat, to go along with the intricate dance. A _clink _whenever the two blades met gave the song a jazzy tune; like a saxophone would. For a few seconds the air would play the role of a flute, when Tsukiko used her incredibly beautiful speed. A type of _whir _filled the air when she would backflip away from Urahara's overpowering attacks, thus becoming the violin. Nearly inaudible _grunt_s filled the air when Urahara used more force, acting almost as a drum's constant line.

The intensity in their faces never faded, and although the song was a soft pianissimo, their expressions increased the tempo and tension; allowing the song to change key. The sharps and flats struck out from the orchestrated masterpiece as cuts were made and hits landed on their flesh.

The quick breaths filled the air with growing apprehension. The other instruments quieted for the piano to come through, each note created a dissonance that resonated through the air. As the piano quieted down, all the other instruments blended together in one whole and melancholic melody. Almost as to say for the fighters: you're tired, yet you still continued on. Blood has been shed yet there is no winner. So cease your fight.

Where would the battle -song- now lead to?

As the dance moves, attacks, increased in accuracy and speed, the volume of the accompanied song crescendoed. Piano, mezzo piano, mezzo forte, forte, fortissimo.

The loudest only reached when Urahara and Tsukiko called out at the same time,

"Nake, Benihime!"

"Drown the night, Suigetsu!"

Tsukiko dodged from side to side to avoid any possible hit form the red attack, but it kept coming. The side to side motion caused an increase and decrease in certain sections dynamics; almost as if they were arguing back and forth on what harmonies to play next.

Finally, the violins, violas, and cellos all reached a final note that they repeated over and over. The brass and woodwinds playing the same soft harmony to the piano's melody, which all coincided with the bass's low E flat.

The E flat basically screamed, "eureka!", to Tsukiko.

She realized that she could no longer run from the energy Urahara sent at her, the arguing in her mind and in the music; now calm. She was hit with an epiphany that consisted of two words; which matched the melody of the piano in five syllables.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

With the finality of a harps dying high F, the black burst of energy that radiated from Tsukiko's sword cut through the attack Urahara sent at her, only moments, before.

Tsukiko, lithely, descended back to the floor of the training room with a small, yet smug and joyous, grin on her face.

Urahara copied her, yet the smile was shown in his eyes. For once, she could see his gray eyes shining in an emotion akin to appreciation.

Her cheeks lit up with a light blush as his hat fell onto her head and fell lazily across her eyes; mimicking the way Urahara would normally wear said accessory.

Her blush deepened when he came over and removed the hat from her head, letting a smile actually form playfully on his lips, before he placed the hat back onto his own head; concealing his eyes once again.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but it was too perfect!

Many thanks to nani-san and Dragon7 for subscribing/ adding as a favorite.

Monday August 30th 12:49 am.


End file.
